Boring Locker
Boring Locker is the 2nd episode of The Adventures of AB. Plot AB was walking to his locker. A girl he walked past opened her locker, and there were a bunch of pictures of celebrities in it. A bunch of other girls walked to her locker. (Girl): Omigosh! IS THAT JERRY TENNUOUS? OMIGOSH IT'S JT! (Girls): JT! JT! JT! AB walked past another locker. A boy opened it, and there were a bunch of sports balls in it. There were also pictures of sport courts that were drawn all over. A bunch of sports teams went to it. (Locker Owner): I'm a master of sport strategies. I also hand out sports equipment. The locker owner threw sports equipment everywhere, and people cheered. AB walked past another locker. A short boy opened it and there was a bunch of food. He was swarmed with people, and a minute later, his locker was empty. Then, AB got to his locker. He opened it, and there was just his school stuff. (AB): I need a cooler locker. AB got a science book that was a yard big, closed his locker, and walked into science class. He sat at his seat, then put his binder and science book down. (Mr. Burnbaum): Everyone's here now. So today, we will talk about the physiology of frogs. This will be our unit for these 3 weeks. Someone tell me a fact about frogs. A student raised her hand. (Mr. B): Mikayla? (Mikayla): They have long tongues, and can hop really far or tall. They start as tadpoles, but- (Mr. B): Mikayla, I said A fact, not SOME FACTS. (Mikayla): HAJFHSJHJGSJFDJGHBYDEWTVJMDGDJFNFGF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mikayla ran out the door. (Mr. B): Remind me to give her the special lunch today. Well, anyways.......... AB was writing on a piece of paper. (AB): Lawrence, I'm trying to think of ideas for a cooler locker. Any ideas? (Lawrence): You said that YOU were trying to think of ideas for a cooler locker. Not me. But you know those slots in the top of every locker? (AB): Yeah. What 'bout them? (Lawrence): My older brother used that wisely when he went here. The top was an inbox, the middle was an outbox, and he gave out clothes in the bottom. (AB): But wouldn't those clothes be his? (Lawrence): He's hiding in the abandoned downstairs bathroom with only really torn pants right now. (Mr. Burnbaum): AB! Lawrence! I see you're chatting a lot today. 25 jumping jacks! (AB): But this is gym class! (Mr. Burnbaum): Then for every jumping jack, state a fact about frogs! They started jumping jacks. (AB and Lawrence): They have long tongues! They're good jumpers! They start as tadpoles, but- (Mr. Burnbaum): Only one fact per jump! (AB and Lawrence): HFHSJYDUDHJSJFJSJVFNNXTWQYWUEUROJDNNVXMXBNFJSJLAUDH!!!!!!! They ran out the door. (Mr. Burnbaum): Remind me to give them the special lunch today. After class....... AB put two signs on his locker: one above the top slot saying "INBOX", and one below the bottom saying "OUTBOX". Then, he went to his next class. Some people walked by and put some paper in the inbox. Scott walked to AB's locker. (Scott): So he thinks he can have a cool locker by doubling it as a mailbox? Two can play that game. He walked to his locker. Simon walked to AB's. (Simon): Make that three. I will have the coolest locker in 6th grade! No, the whole school! Boys, girls, and the staff will think that it's cool! Well, if the staff had eyes. Simon looked at a wooden staff, then he drew eyes on it. Then, he took it to his locker. Later...... It was the end of the day, and people left school. AB walked past Scott's locker, and it looked like AB's. (AB): Hey! AB walked past Simon's locker, and it looked like his too. (AB): I bet they're copying me. Well, they can't copy me forever, because tomorrow, my locker will be cooler! That night...... AB put a paper on a desk in his room. (AB): Tomorrow, some of these ideas will happen. AB went to bed. The next day..... AB got out of bed. (AB): Cool locker day! AB grabbed the paper and ran out the door. Some music started. AB went to his locker. He read some inbox mail and put a paper in the outbox. Then, he opened his locker, and put a clock and a mirror in it. Scott opened his locker. He taped a horizontal paper colored to look like some mountains to it, then he taped some toys to the background in action poses. Lots of people came to his locker. Simon opened his locker. He put a box of T-shirts in it, then sold them. People that bought one put it on and walked past AB. The T-shirts had cool designs and said, "SIMON AND HIS LOCKER RULE!" AB was in social studies class. Ms. Crialdadime was crying, and AB showed the paper to Lawrence. Lawrence drew lockers on it with how the things would look in them. Scott opened his locker. He turned on a radio, and some music played. He handed out water bottles. Simon opened his locker. There were some large paper dinosaurs, and a bunch of people looked at them. AB ran past his locker and tore off the tail of one, then ran. Simon chased him. AB arrived at his locker, and opened it. He sold bags of chips. Simon ran to his locker, and AB tripped him. The screen turned yellow, and all of their lockers appeared twice with cool stuff in them. AB's locker had a video game console with 6 different video games. Scott's locker had a camera, with a bunch of different pictures of people. Simon's locker had papers that all had "ANSWERS TO HOMEWORK" on the top. AB's locker had a pouch for free school supplies. Scott had a box of class-skipping notes all signed by his mom. Simon had a map of all the restaurants in town. The music stopped. AB and Lawrence were in math class. (AB): I'm getting lots of visitors, but so are Scott and Simon. If only I had something that would blow everyone's minds away. (Lawrence): I know! What if it was an elevator to a secret land of food and arcade games? (AB): What if you hadn't said that? No really, that's ridiculous. (Lawrence): Seriously! Solomon and I could help you build it after school. (AB): Okay, fine. I'll give it a shot. But it's not going to work. 3 hours later...... AB, Lawrence, and Solomon were in a cave-like place with food and arcade games. (AB): It worked! The next day....... Half of the 6th graders were going into AB's locker. Scott and Simon were watching. (Simon): Seriously? I should have all the visitors! Not him! Me! (Scott): No, me! (Simon): Wait, I have an idea! Don't follow me. Simon ran out the door. Scott looked around, then followed him. They ran all the way to a construction side, but no one was working at it. Simon picked up a shovel, and dug a hole to a glowing green crystal. (Simon): So the book was right. Scott ran to the hole, but fell on Simon. (Simon): I told you not to follow me! The crystal's mine. (Scott): What is it anyways? Simon cleared dirt away with his hand. There were some words in the ground. (Simon): "In order to release the Terriblis Idesthoricos Kystallus' true awesomeness, split it into pieces. Then say Id Vierni-" Scott put his hand over Simon's mouth. (Scott): Don't say it now. What if you can only use it once? Dude, give me half. Simon stomped on the Terriblis Idesthoricos Kystallus and broke it in half. They both took a half. (Simon): We just have to put these in our lockers, say the words, and WE'LL HAVE THE COOLEST LOCKER IN SCHOOL! HA HA HA! (Scott): But first, we actually have to get BACK to school. (Simon): Good point. They ran back to school. It was the end of the day. (Scott): Let's hurry before anyone leaves! They quickly ran to their locker, opened their lockers, and put the halves in them. AB opened his locker, while everyone else started leaving. (Scott and Simon): Id veirni a jas yumi yumi ka zoomi hyertwi quagfo klund sazpobvi cux gahumi yert newqu kadfitahon! The halves started glowing, then both lockers started glowing. They expanded and knocked all of the other lockers connected to it away. Parts of the school broke and floated in the air. The ground turned black, and the sky turned gray. Scott and Simon got sucked onto the tops of their lockers as they floated in the air. Everyone except AB floated to their lockers with their mouths open, then turned gray. (AB): Stop! You're destroying the school! (Scott and Simon): NEVER! This was a competition to see who could have the coolest locker, and we won! AB started to get sucked up, and his legs started turning gray. (AB): Need.....more......energy! AB reached for all of the bags of chips in his locker, then tore through them, eating all of the chips. His legs turned their regular colors, then AB rode his locker around. Scott's and Simon's lockers shot lasers at AB. AB tore the mail into strips, then used them to tie the clock and the mirror to his chest and back. They deflected the lasers. (Simon): DIE! (AB): SHUT UP! The lockers shot different lasers into other lockers. They turned blue and tried to suck AB in, but he kicked them away. One of those lasers was shot at a classroom. AB put a video game in the console and turned it on. He threw the console at the laser, and the laser hit it. The other 5 video games got sucked in. Characters and backgrounds from the games appeared. AB controlled all of the characters to stop the laser from exiting the video game, then it disappeared and the console exploded. (Scott): DIE! AND SHUT UP BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING! (AB): SHUT WON'T GO UP! PRICES DO! SO TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE AND SHUT UP TOO! The paper dinosaurs and action figures came to life and flew to AB. AB picked up the school supplies and used them as weapons. He eventually killed the dinosaurs and action figures. He only had four pencil sharpeners left. (AB): Let's see how awesome your lockers are when they're closed! AB threw two pencil sharpeners at the locker doors, but they came off before the sharpeners hit them. Then, AB threw the last sharpeners at the doors, and they pushed them onto the lockers. (Scott and Simon): NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone turned their regular colors, then ran. (AB): I'm sacrificing the only locker thing I have left. AB pushed his locker down, then the ropes for the elevators got attached to Simon's and Scott's lockers. AB pushed his locker into the underground food and game room, and the lockers went into it too. AB, Scott, Simon, and the lockers crashed into the room and destroyed it. Green energy went everywhere and turned the ground and sky normal, then the school rebuilt itself in a few seconds. AB was at his locker with a crowd of people. (Person): Can we see your cool locker? AB opened it, but everything was broken. (Person): Everyone's locker is cooler than yours, even Scott's and Simon's. They both lost a shelf. The crowd left. (AB): I need a cleaner locker. THE END Category:Episodes Category:AWESOMENESS